


Talk Dirty To Me

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [27]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's extremely perverted side comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Head-Bitch-Inquisitor who prompted me on tumblr in my 250+ follower give away.

Amallia cut off with a click of her teeth and Cullen froze. The words had fallen from his lips before the thought had even occurred to him to speak, and once they were out, the world had come to a screeching halt.

“What did you say?”

Over her shoulder she glared at him, eyes narrowed in close consideration. He was atop her, their naked bodies pressed together as she lay on her stomach, her legs curled beneath her. His arms wrapped around her body, one hand gripping a breast, and the other between her thighs to rub at her swollen bud.

But all of that had stopped the second he spoke and now he regretted ever thinking of such a fantasy. He sighed, averting his eyes as he repeated his words with an embarrassed groan.

“I want to fill you with my seed and watch your belly grow.”

She blinked once, twice, the thought settling in as a wicked grin spread across her lips and she moaned as she spoke.

“Say it again.”

Gaping, Cullen stuttered, his mouth working but unable find the words until the fog cleared. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she insisted as she squirmed beneath him. Her legs stretched out between his and her arms reached over her head. “Grab my wrists and really _fuck_ me.”

_Andraste, preserve me._

He didn’t need to be told more than once, swift hands grasping her wrists above her head and knees spreading to straddling her hips. Bending over and still buried deep inside of her, he rolled his hips with a slow thrust. Then he leaned over her, pressing his body flush to her back and she shuddered beneath his weight as he whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he started with another roll of his hips. “And I’ll spill my seed inside of you.” Another thrust. “Then watch as your belly grows with our child.” A quick snap of his hips slapped against her backside and she cried out with a high whimper.

“ _Fuck_ , yes, fill me up,” she moaned into the sheets. “Give me your seed.”

Oh, Maker, but he had not expected such a response. The room spun in a dizzying rush of arousal, blood rushing to his groin, leaving him breathless and reeling from the pleasure her words elicited. He understood why she enjoyed it; he felt the same when she took control of him, reveled in her strength and her firm words, her positively perverted mind. It was thrilling to give over to her, and he knew she felt the same for him.

She moaned again, spine arching and hips rolling to feel him deep within. His cock flexed, stirred by the squirming of her pinned beneath him. He met her hips again in a quick thrust and she bit back a near scream with a breath caught in her throat.

“Do you want that?” he asked as he passed both of her wrists into one hand. “Do you want to grow round and full with our child in your belly?” His free hand slipped between her body and the sheets to rub her stomach low, beneath her belly button.

Another moan fell from her lips before she spoke. “Yes,” she paused. “But that won’t happen if you just lay atop me, _Mr. Rutherford_.”

He heard the devious grin on her lips, goading him into giving her exactly what she wanted. But he wouldn’t let her have it just because she demanded it of him. Oh, no. He would draw out her pleasure with long, slow strokes as he reveled in her anticipation, in her eagerness and impatience.

He withdrew to the tip of his length, holding her there until she squirmed. “Oh, you need not worry, pup. I'll see you pregnant in due time.” His hand slipped from her belly down between her thighs to find her swollen clit, small circles drawing over it. “But for now, you're mine to fuck and fill until my cum pours from your pretty little cunt.”

He gave her no time to respond, slamming his hips into her with a resounding slap. The wailing scream that ripped from her chest may have woken the Theirins, their house a mere fifty meters away, but Cullen didn’t care. He wanted to have his way with his wife and if she was loud while he pleasured them both, so be it. The Theirins wouldn’t mind. They knew how loud each of them could be. If anything, Amallia’s songs of pleasure would give them something to think about and they’d thank them in the morning.

Withdrawing once more, he repeated the motion, driving into her so their bodies _slapped_ together, and with a slow determination, he built up speed. His thrusts drew shorter, rutting into her with a faster pumping of his hips until she sang her praise to the heavens. Her wrists contorted in his fist, unable to do anything but grasp the sheets for the smallest bit of leverage as he thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could, hand working with furious speed at her swollen bud.

The heat in his belly uncoiled, unraveled in a sudden rise of pleasure for which he was unprepared. Amallia clenched around him, her body shuddering with her own climax as it neared. “Oh, _fuck_ , Mal, I’m … I …”

“ _Come inside me_ ,” she moaned. “ _Fill my cunt.”_

“Yes, Mal, I’ll fill you,” he grunted with each hard thrust. “Fill you with my seed and breed you.” Another resounding scream burst from her lips, muted against the mattress, his vulgarity doing more for her than he’d expected.

Faster yet, Cullen thrust as his cock swelled, heavy flexes pumping his length inside of her as his climax surged forth. Growling moans dragged from his chest as another hard flex released his seed within her, the spurts of his cum hot and thick around his heavy length. Though he was exhausted, he gathered up the last of his strength, hips still thrusting and fingers still working her core until he knew she reached her own end. She clenched around him once more, another long, high moan dragging from her chest as he entire body shivered with her orgasm.

They must have laid there longer than he thought, for Amallia’s muffled complaint drew him down from his lingering high.

“Cullen, sweetheart, you’re suffocating me.”

“Maker, I’m so sorry,” he started as he shifted to lay beside her. “I … I wasn’t quite sure where I was for a minute.”

She curled in close, an arm over his chest and a leg entwined with his. “I _know_ that feeling,” she replied with a pleased hum and together they laid there in the quiet beating of their hearts, the soft sighs and the deep, contended breaths as they lingered in their pleasures.

An eternity passed – an eternity of fifteen minutes, he noted – before Amallia spoke again. “We should get cleaned up.”

Before she said anything else, he pulled her to him with a flex of his arm and a rough hand dove between her thighs. He ignored her annoyed squawk of indignation and when he slipped his fingers between her lips, she gasped, still so sensitive from her release. And then he pulled his hand back, two fingers covered in a glistening mix of her quim and his cum.

Amallia grinned, a wicked thing with curled lips and an unmistakable gleam in her eye. “Until it pours from my pretty little cunt, huh?”

Spoken on impulse, the thought sounded so crass after the fact and his cheeks tingled with reddening embarrassment. He searched the ceiling for a response, unable to find a proper excuse for such poor behavior. But then her obnoxious laughter rang out and his worry faded, forgotten in the instant her voice met his ears.

When her fingers wrapped around his wrist with a firm grip, her laughter faded and Cullen’s lust-addled brain failed to keep up. Before he could any make sense of it, Amallia’s lips sealed around the base of his two fingers, tongue swirling and sucking him clean of their sex.

He hadn’t meant to make a sound, but what resistance did he have when it came to _her_? Her lips and her tongue on his fingers, imagining them on _other_ things, and no matter how he tried, his whimper escaped with his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

She withdrew him from her mouth and licked her lips, heavily lidded gaze boring through his own and straight into his very being. When she spoke, her voice was deep and low, a rumble in her throat.

“Are you thinking about … _something_?”

Her free hand drifted over the taut skin of his chest, down his stomach to his groin where her fingers found his sticky, half-soft length. The reminder of their lovemaking didn’t seem to bother her in the least. And he shuddered under her touch, still so sensitive from his release.

“I am,” he started with a gasp as his body responded to her touches, a wave of new pleasure coursing through his veins. “Your lips. And your tongue.”

“What about them?” she asked with a coy smirk.

“I want them on my cock,” he growled, length stiffening once again as she stroked him.

Amallia sat up with a devious glare. And then her tone shifted, a soft and delicate sound of oversweet delight. “Oh, _my_ , Cullen,” she started as she straddled his chest, her ass inches from his face. “I _do_ love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Sensations blurred together as she leaned forward, so overwhelming he could not tell them apart. Soft skin melted down the length of his chest and a warmth enveloped his newly hardened length, consuming him inch by inch as a heat dripping with arousal met his lips. There they gave everything to each other again, lips and tongues and fingers doing their best to extract every ounce of pleasure possible. Each moan, each suck, each lascivious, wet sound bore them relentlessly onward, closer to an ending so perfect, neither knew anything sweeter.


End file.
